


Three Times More

by FairyHearts



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: A few White Day gifts for Koala turn into a night of romance and jokes between the couple. But they wouldn't want it any other way.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Kudos: 2





	Three Times More

“Clarity, cleanliness, simplicity, purity…it fits you.” Sabo smiled and secured the clasp, clipping the pearl and diamond necklace around Koala’s neck. The tradition was to give back to your Valentine what they’d given you as well as giving three times more. He hoped he did enough this year because he remembered how Koala worked her ass off to give him a good Valentine’s Day. If he fell short, saying he’d be bummed was putting it lightly.

The last of her White Day gifts distributed from him, Sabo reached down and petted the fur of the newest addition to their family, one of Koala’s gifts given earlier in the day. A snow white cat that he felt was becoming quickly attached to Koala and may even hog her to herself if he wasn’t careful. 

Watching the shimmer around Koala’s neck, he made a note to thank Dragon for the raise and warn him to never again suggest white wine. He’d stick with whiskey and that was final, regardless of how many times his boss told him it was a romantic drink. 

But romantic evening at home or not, the object of the holiday was to give back to Koala three times what she’d done for him on Valentine’s day. Flashing back to that night, colorful romantic images danced through his head and there was one other thing he longed to give her, but they’d need privacy for that and one furry four legged beast wasn’t about to let that happen. 

He felt that gaze as always, neither of them could get away with staring since they were kids. But he also understood what that look meant. Koala had a question she was uncertain of asking. 

“Go on, spit it out. I know yer lookin’.” 

That blush to her cheeks should have been a tell tale sign of what Koala was thinking. But their romantic thoughts would die right there as one of Koala’s gifts decided it wanted to claim it’s throne as ruler of her lap. Curling up across her thighs, the kitten settled in and snuggled it’s new owner victoriously. 

Kitten: 1  
Romance: 0 

It was too late to lock the beast up in the bathroom and have their fun time as he saw it roll over victoriously in the lap of the woman he loved. And as Koala grabbed her laptop and opened it, one look in her direction made Sabo realize he was defeated. Clicking of keys told him she was searching for something. His guess was it had something to do with the fuzzy cockblock in her lap. 

Making his way towards the kitchen to refill his drink, Sabo’s thoughts were confirmed with Koala’s next question. 

“What size collar should I get?” 

Of course, he knew or so he thought. 

“Well it’s still just a baby. But we can always adju-”

Sabo was cut off and tilted his head until Koala smirked like the devil, making him go pale and pour something stronger than bourbon this time. Looking towards the wall clock, Sabo checked if it was time to order their dinner or not.

And Koala’s next statement made him drink short lived as he dropped the glass and rushed over to look over her shoulder. 

“Not for the cat, I meant for you.” 

Laughing it off, Sabo grabbed the dustpan and broom from the closet and began cleaning his mess once he could focus again and in traditional White Day fashion, returned Koala’s joke at her threefold. 

“You know I take back part of what I said… simplicity and clarity fit you, but you’re anything but clean and pure.” 

Reflexes kicking in instantaneously, Sabo dodged the pillow being sent at his head with the weight of a brick and went over and to the couch after his cleaning was done and cuddled a pouting Koala in his arms. Be it teasing, snuggles, romantic gestures, or kisses, Sabo was determined to give Koala a night she’d never forget, plus three times more~


End file.
